I Think I'm Crazy
by DazzlingClouds
Summary: Sora thinks she's crazy and consults Jyou. It turns out that she's just confused... Taiora ending! One-shot.


AN: Just finished my end-of-year exams last Monday! Got a feeling that I would fail many subjects though, well, it's over so who cares! Taiora ending :) Here's a warning that this is in AU and could be quite OC because I have quite the poor memory. One-shot. Japanese names and terms are used. Senpai means senior, and Sensei can refer to a teacher or a doctor. Sorry that I made Jyou sound too formal and serious, but secretly I like formal and serious Jyou. Haha! And I don't really know what psychologists do…. Forgive me, reader-sama!

* * *

**The Psychologist**

Jyou shifted his glasses as he looked through his paperwork. After graduating from medical school as a psychologist, his one and only dream was to save the fragile hearts of people and relight the fire in their soul. He took a sip of his favourite green tea as he studied more of his clients' files.

There was a knock on his door. He looked up from his files and glanced at his watch. There usually would not be any patients at this hour. Lost people who visited him rush home early and love staying within the safe boundaries of home sweet home… He quickly tidied up his desk and ushered the visitor in with a soft "Come in".

A familiar girl with ruby eyes peeked into Jyou's office. Her auburn hair was combed neatly and her clothes perfectly ironed. She looked at her shoes as she made her way agitatedly to the chair in front of Jyou's table, whispered a "Good evening," and sat down awkwardly, her gaze this time on her hands. Her mind started to wander and she asked herself why she was visiting a doctor, a _psychologist_. She took a deep breath and, still looking down, introduced herself.

"Sorry to disturb you at such a late hour… My name is – "

"Sora-chan?"

At the mention of her name, Sora looked up curiously for the first time in the night. "… Senpai?"

Jyou smiled fondly at the girl in front of him, and before she could say another word he leaped from his chair and rushed to her side, giving her a friendly hug. "It's been so long! Sora, how have you been?"

Sora forced a smile and replied as per normal, "Fine."

"Would you like to have some tea?" Before she could reply he had gone off to the corner of his office and poured a cup of hot tea for her. Placing it in front of her, he went back to his seat and took a sip of his still warm tea.

"Thank you."

Jyou looked up and shook his head as he smiled. "Please make yourself at home. So, what brings you here?"

In response, Sora looked down at her tea uncertainly.

"I… "

She wrapped her fingers around the warm ceramic as she closed her eyes in an attempt to consolidate her thoughts. Finally, she looked into Jyou's eyes.

"I… I think I'm crazy."

"Why do you think so?"

Sora took a deep breath. "I feel like whatever I do, it's never enough. Everyone seems to hate me. I don't even want to go out anymore. I…"

Jyou waited for her to continue. Had it been so long? The Sora he remembered was full of sunshine and was the one counseling others, instead of the other way round. When Sora didn't continue, he prompted her. "You…?"

"I… I'm so scared that everyone would leave me. I feel so jealous of other pretty and smart girls in college. Even Taichi seemed to ignore me now."

With the mention of his name, Jyou laughed. "Taichi-kun, huh?" he said teasingly.

Sora raised a brow, not grasping the situation

"Sora-chan, does Taichi-kun have a girlfriend now?"

Sora's eyes widened in surprise. She opened her mouth, "Senpai! How did you know?"

"And not only that, you only became this _crazy _after he got a girlfriend. Your heart aches whenever you see him with his girlfriend and you don't know what to say whenever he talks to you."

"N-No, that's not true…"

Jyou grinned fondly at Sora who was looking at her tea again, her face pink with embarrassment.

"Sora-chan, I just want you to know that you are a wonderful girl. Just be yourself and have more confidence, because that's when you are the most beautiful. Taichi-kun will come to his senses soon."

Sora nodded her head as she thought about what he said, but after a few seconds, her fiery red eyes looked up at him with embarrassment, nearly shouting, "I'm not in love with him!"

Jyou laughed, "I never said you were." Sora's face flushed a deep red as she finished her tea. Jyou checked his watch. "It's late, the clinic is about to close. Would you like me to take you home?"

Sora stood up immediately. "Ah, it's all right! Sorry for holding you so long! Thank you for the consultation! How much is the fee?"

"It's free of charge for family and friends." Before Sora could say anything, he pushed her out of the clinic doors and locked them. While she waited for him, she heard footsteps nearing the clinic, and someone calling out her name. She turned around, and the light from the street lamps quickly revealed who the person was. She stood rooted to the ground, not knowing what to say as her gaze met his.

"Sora! What are you doing here so late! Your parents are all worried sick!"

Before Sora could think of something to reply, Jyou put a hand on her shoulder and grinned at the brown-haired boy. "Taichi-kun!" he exclaimed and gave the younger boy a friendly hug.

"Jyou Senpai?" Taichi flashed a grin at him, "No, Jyou Sensei!"

The two boys laughed. Jyou looked at Taichi and smiled, "Taichi-kun, please take care of Sora-chan, okay?"

Taichi glanced at the two of them, scratched his hair, and replied, "Of course. See you around, Senpai!" Jyou waved them goodbye and walked off in the opposite direction. Turning his gaze to Sora, Taichi grabbed her hand and said, "Let's go, Sora!"

Sora nodded. After walking a few metres, she suddenly let go of his hand, causing Taichi to look at her in wonder.

"Is something wrong?" Taichi asked.

"Um, no."

Taichi reached out for her hand again, causing Sora to blush.

As they walked in silence, Sora asked meekly, "Are you sure? What about _her_?"

Taichi stopped in his tracks, causing Sora to stop as well. He eyed her in confusion.

"Who?"

"You know who… Never mind," Sora said, nearly inaudible. Her gaze dropped to the ground.

Taichi stood there, lost in thought. "Oh, Akane? She's my cousin. Why?"

Sora brought her gaze from the floor to his grinning face. Her surprised expression told him everything, causing him to break into laughter. When she recovered from her shock, her face quickly turned pink. Obviously not going to say her reason out loud, she slapped his arm in an attempt to stop him from laughing.

When he had contained his laughter, he reached out for her hand again, which she readily took this time. With his other hand, he gently held her face as he looked into her eyes. She froze at his touch, and this reaction amused him. Hiding a grin and his pounding heart, he gave her a peck on her cheeks and immediately turned back to the street as he pulled her along, with her fingers entangled in his.

**End**

* * *

Thanks for reading! Haha, it didn't really turn out the way I wanted. Never mind! :P Anyway, I started watching Shugo Chara recently and I think it's one of the nicest anime I've ever watched! Go watch it! It talks about dreams and the importance of believing in yourself. Speaking of dreams, I've quite a lot of dreams! I wanted to be an astronaut, an artist and a baker. But I'm not good in science, kind of lost interest in it. I found out that I'm hopeless in cooking after my home economics lessons last year. I like the arts more but I'm too lazy to be creative... One of my more serious dreams is to become a psychologist, but recently I realized that I couldn't even take care of myself and my feelings. Oh well! Reviews are welcomed:D


End file.
